Sex, Lies and Videotapes2
by missjones
Summary: Chapter 2 is up and this is just the ramblings of me
1. The Video

"I need to show you something."  Donna said opening the door to her boss's office.

"Sure Donna, come on in, bring a friend. I mean I'm just sitting here doing nothing." Josh said sarcastically turning away from his computer screen.

"You're playing Solitaire."  She said pointing to the screen

Josh looked sheepish and closed the program.  "Not the point Donnatella."

"I need to show you something."  She repeated again.

"Don't tell me it's another website about me cause frankly I can't handle being worshipped again."

"Josh, the website was not worshipping you, it was berating you and you got yourself into a whole heap of trouble with CJ because of it." 

"Not the point.  Someone still took the time to make a website about me."

"Josh, I need to show you something."  She said more forcefully.

"What is it??"  He saw the look on her face and thought something was seriously wrong.

"My sister sent me a video…"

"It's not a chick flick is it?"

"Josh!!!"  Donna said sounding a little irritated, she hated it when he didn't take her seriously.

"What?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Go ahead."  He sat back in his chair and folded his arms

"My sister sent me video.."

She saw Josh open his mouth but she continued on

"My niece is 14 years old and has taken a sex ed class."

"What's so different about this video from any other sex ed video?"  Josh asked

"Well.. I think I should let the video speak for itself".

She put the video in the recorder.  The picture came into view, they watched for a couple of minutes and Josh suddenly snapped the TV off

"Donna, that's porn."  He said shocked

"It's not porn"

"You brought porn into the Whitehouse."

"I never brought porn into the Whitehouse Joshua.  This is a sex Ed video."

"It's porn!!!  Why would your sister send you porn??"  he said with his voice slightly raised

"Stop yelling! She sent it to me cause I have friends in high places and she thought it was important and it's not porn."

"You could get fired for this"

"Luckily I have a kind and understanding boss who one of these days is going to treat me to a vacation somewhere exotic.

It's still porn."  Donna said sweetly

"Josh, please sit and watch the video.  You'll find it's not porn and quite an educational video."

"You watched this."

"Yes"

"And??"

"Let's just say we could all learn from it."

Donna turned to leave the room. "Should I close the door??"

"What for?"

"Cause I know that you are going to watch it."

"I can't its porn."

"Josh, you have to watch it its important."

"Why??"

"Sex ed is on the table again and this video could change everything."

"Ok, I'll watch it but no-one comes near my office for the next 30 minutes ok."

"OK and thank you."

He waved his hands at her to get out of his office and flipped the tv back on.

Sam walked towards Josh's office and waved to Donna on his way past.  She was on the phone and tried to signal to Sam not to go into Josh's office but he just thought she was waving back.

He opened the door to the view of two people having sex.  

"Donna, I'm still watching it."

"Porn, at this time of the morning Josh!!"  Sam said standing in the doorway.

Josh jumped from his seat and fumbled with the remote control, dropped it and smacked the tv off.

"Sam, I thought you were Donna.  Donna!!!!"  He yelled.

"Porn??"  You know you could get fired for watching that.

"It's not Porn as I was informed it's a sex ed tape that Donna got sent."

"Someone sent Donna Porn."

"It's not Porn."  Donna's voice said behind him.

"Donna, I told you not to let anyone into the office."  Josh said exasperated.

"I tried to signal to him not to go in but he just waved at me."

"I was waving hello."  Sam said sounding hurt.  "How was I to know he was watching porn?"

"It's not PORN!!!"  Donna and Josh said together.

"OK!!"

"Have you watched it??"  Donna asked

"Yes, well most of it and you are correct you could learn a lot from it.  So what was the point of me watching it."

"The teacher that showed it in her class got fired."

"Why??" Josh asked and then regretted it.

"Cause it's porn!!"  Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam Seabourne it is not porn and I think you should watch it too."  Donna said hurt that they weren't taking this seriously

"To learn something??" He said

"No, because this teacher took it upon herself to show a class full of kids that sex isn't all fireworks and flower.."

"I never witnessed the fireworks.." Josh said

Donna drew him a look

"Josh take this seriously please, she stood up in front of a class and showed them what sex is really all about.  That sex is something to be taken seriously, that you can get all kinds of STD's from having sex, that safe sex is better, protection is the key."

"It's Porn."  Sam said

Donna hit him on the arm.

"Sam, watch the damn video, it's not all about people having sex.  It's a documentary.  It shows statistics on the STD's and unwanted pregnancy among teens."  Josh said throwing the video at Sam.

"If Toby sees me watching this then I'll probably be working my last day today."  He said leaving the office.

"Thank you."  Donna said

"For what?"

"For watching it."

"I don't know what you expect me to do."

"This woman was fired because she taught something she believed in."

"Donna, I know it's not porn but when those fourteen year olds watched that in her class what do you think they went home and told their parents."

"I would say that they said they watched an educational video in class."

"Wrong, the fourteen year old boys would have went home and told their parents that they watched a porn movie in class, the girls I'm not quite sure about some might have went home and told their parents that they watched a porn movie others would have said nothing."  

"But.."

"I know it's not porn, but think about it you're a parent and your kid comes home with this video.  You jump on your bandwagon about how teachers should be teaching abstinence, that their kids shouldn't be exposed to this at such a young age."

"Yes, Joshua but they are exposed to it.  They watch on TV every night, they watch movies with more sex and violence in them than I can remember when I was at school.  They are confronted with it every time they open a magazine.  They learn from the media why can't they teach it in school."

"Cause it's sex and to some extent it's still a Taboo subject.  Christian rights are going to have a field day if they get a hold of.  The President is going to have to comment on it and god knows if he sees that video…."

"Why is Sam watching Porn in his office??"  CJ said coming into the office

"He's not watching Porn!!!"  Donna said walking out to her desk.

CJ smiled at Josh as he sat down at his desk looking exhausted.

"Ok, so I get a telephone call saying that a teacher in Wisconsin has been fired from her job for showing a porn movie."

"It wasn't a Porn Movie."  Josh said rubbing his eyes.

"Wait, you know about it."  CJ said confused.

"Yeah, Donna's sister sent it to her and she gave it to me and now Sam is watching it."

"How did Donna's…"

"Her niece is in the class."

CJ sat in quiet contemplation for a minute.

"You guys are going to get your asses kicked for watching porn!"  She sniggered.

"It's not PORN!!!!  It's a very educational video." 

"Ok, so when do I get to see it."

"Do you need too??"

"Of course.  If I got a phone call about it I'm sure as hell going to get a question about it. I need to be prepared."

"Well, once Sam is done I guess you can get it but you have to be discrete cause it's kind of sensitive material and it'll be hard to stop people coming into your office so I would lock the door."

"Can you tell me why my deputy is watching Porn???"  Toby said appearing at the door.

"HOW MANY TIMES??  IT'S NOT PORN!!!" Donna yelled from her desk.

She stormed off in the direction of the mess with three senior staffers watching her go.

"What's with her??"  Toby asked

"Toby, apparently it's not a porn movie it's a sex education tape which a teacher in Wisconsin had made up to show to her charges that sex is not all about flowers and fireworks."  CJ said.

"I wish it were porn."  Toby said under his breath.  CJ and Josh smiled at one another.

"How did Donna get a copy?"  Toby asked.

"Her sister sent it too her, her niece is in the class."

"So?"

"So, Donna's sister thinks there has been an injustice done against this teacher and so does Donna."

"But the tape is basically porn material."  CJ put in.

Josh sighed.  "It's not Porn.  You know I can see why Donna is pissed about everyone calling it porn.  It's highly educational.  It gives statistics of people with HIV, AIDS, and other STD's.  It show statistics on teen pregnancy, some of the figures I didn't even know about.  It shows that sex isn't all about losing your virginity."

"When did you lose yours??"  CJ asked.

"HUH??"

"Sorry I was just thinking aloud.  I really need to see this video."

"Why??"  Toby asked.

"Cause a few of the students think that the teacher was wrongfully fired.  They have mounted a sit in, in the school and are refusing to come out unless she is re-instated."

"You never told me that??"  Josh said.

"Yeah well I got side tracked by all the porn."

"How does that affect us??" Toby asked growing impatient

"I'm glad you asked."  CJ said triumphantly.  "Apparently a fourteen year old girl said that her mom sent the video to the White House and that her aunt would get the president involved."

"Wait, Wait.  Donna never told me that."  Josh said getting up from this chair and walking towards the door he looked out towards Donna's desk to see if she had come back.

"So, what do I do about the press??"

"Tell them that we have the video and that we are having it looked at."  Toby grumbled

"And if they ask who her aunt is and if she has the ear of the president?"

"The President will be involved if and when it's necessary."

"They're gonna want more than that."

"That's all they're getting CJ."

Toby got up and walked out of the office and back to his own leaving CJ and Josh looking at each other.  Sex educational wasn't something that they wanted involved in right now.  It was a touchy subject at the best of times but now that this video has materialised and it was known that the White House had a copy there was going to be trouble.


	2. Not as stupid as he looks

N.B.     I don't own any of these Characters; this is just the mere ramblings of someone who has too much time on her hands.  I just hope you enjoy.

"Sir, you have NSC briefing at 9 and then…"  Charlie Young looked at his boss who looked as if he had lost all interest in what he was saying.

"Mr President, are you alright?"

The President looked at Charlie in a daze "What was that Charlie?"

"Sir, I asked if you were alright.  You had that look in your eye again"

"What look is that Charlie?"  
"Like you want to pull your arm off and hit me with it"

The president gave a little chuckle.

"You know you come in here every morning and go over my schedule with me.  Why do you do that?"  
Charlie gave the President a confused look.

"Sir, that's my job."

"Yes but why do you do that?  What's the purpose of telling me where I've got to be and what I've got to do?"

Oh God thought Charlie he's in one of those moods today.

"Sir, you are the President of the United States.  You need to know what you're doing or else the country will fall apart.  This is not a nightmare like you think but reality and you have a staff meeting in ten minutes."

"You know I'm only joking right.  Sometimes I just don't like you telling me what to do"

"Yes sir," Charlie said walking out of the oval office just as Leo was walking in.

"Good morning Mr McGarry"

"Good morning Charlie, what kind of mood is he in?"

"I would say that he's in his 'I don't want to be here today' mood"

"That bad, huh" Leo smiled.

Leo walked into the Oval office and stood in front of the Presidents desk.  The president was looking over some papers which Charlie had left on his desk.  He was deliberately ignoring Leo.

 "Are you deliberately ignoring me?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm just hoping that when I look up from these papers that you're not going to be there."  The president looked from them "Damn" he muttered under his breath.

"Sir, your worst nightmares have been realised."

"Why are you here?"

"Sir, we have a staff meeting"

"I don't see any staff in here"

"How long has Abbey been gone?"  He knew exactly what was bothering the President.

"Too long?  Do you know why she's in London?"

Leo shook his head.

"Some damn conference on women's rights.  Don't get me wrong, I'm all for women's rights, but my wife has been gone for two weeks, Leo and I want her home."

"Have you told her this sir?"

"Have you ever tried telling my wife what to do?  She says I'm a big boy and should deal with being without her for a few more days."  
"Yes Sir" Leo said with a little chuckle.  

The president looked at him and gave a little growl.

The door to the oval office opened and the rest of the senior staff appeared at the door.  They were talking animatedly about the video but stopped when they entered the office of the president.

"Good morning Mr President" they all said in unison

"Ahh, here they are my senior staff.  Now I'm surrounded by the brightest and the best."

The senior staff all looked at one another.

"Ok, let's get started."  Leo said

"We have a pretty slow day, the press are asking about the President's trip to London and his meeting with the Prime Minister."  CJ turned to the President "Sir, at some point we're going to have to go over a few things with regards to the trip."

"Sure" The president replied

"Sam and I are working with the speech writers about…."

"I hear there's porn in the Whitehouse" The President said.

Everyone looked at him shocked and then down at their shoes.  Leo was looking from his senior staffers to the President.

"Sir, I hardly think that any of this lot would bring Porn into the Whitehouse."

"Leo, please.  I know different"

"Sir, if I may it's not Porn" Josh said speaking up.

Leo looked at him and gave him a look that said we'll talk later.

"I heard different" the president said with a smile.

"Sir, how did you find out about it?"  CJ asked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere.  And I was walking past the bullpen looking for Toby when I saw Sam here, watching what looked like a porn movie."

They all opened their mouths to talk at one but the President got there before them

"Now, I don't mind Porn not that I watch it myself, but this is the Whitehouse…"

"Sir, it's not Porn" Toby said

"Looked like porn from where I was standing."

"It's a sex education video."

"Wait a minute, how did you end up with a sex Ed video?"  Leo said still not quite aware what was going on.

"Donna's sister sent it to her.   The teacher who produced it showed it to her class and was fired the next day because parents thought that their kids were watching a porn video."  Josh replied.

"So, why send it to Donna?"

"Some of the kids and some of the parents think that the teacher has been wrongly fired.  Donna's sister thought that because she works in the Whitehouse…"

"That she has the ear of the president."  Leo finished for him.

"Yeah!"  Josh said.

"OK, well send the video back and tell Donna's sister that there isn't much we can do about it."

"Leo, you can't do that."  CJ butted in.

"Why the hell not CJ??"

"Cause the press know that the Whitehouse has a copy of the video."

"How the hell did they find out about it?"

"Some of the students have mounted a sit in, in the school and are refusing to leave until the teacher is re-instated.  One of the student's is Donna's niece and well she told some of the local press that they had sent the video to the Whitehouse."

"Damn"

"And the hits just keep on coming" The President muttered to himself.  "What do you say about all this" He said pointing to Sam who up until this point had remained silent.

Sam looked up at the president and then around at everyone else in the room.

"Sir, I think it's a very well researched and put together video.  Granted there are some points in the video where they do take the sex scenes a little too far, but it's not anything that these kids don't see on the TV and at the movies every other day of their lives.  Their parents are making a fuss because teachers are meant to be teaching abstinence only until you get married."

"You think it's a fuss over nothing" the president asked.

"No, I don't Sir.  There is always going to be a fuss when it comes to sex education, but then I don't think that we should be teaching abstinence only in schools."

"Sam, I don't think this is the time to be bringing this up."  Leo said.

"Why not?  Education is one of our main points and people are talking about Sex Education again.  Granted some people aren't happy about talking about it but it has to be talked about."

"Sam's right."  CJ said.

"What's your take on this?"  The president asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Sir, I haven't seen the video yet"

"I'll bet you can't wait thought."  The president chuckled.

"Yes sir, but I do agree with Sam.  Statistics show that most parents and guardians favour sex education programs that teach young people about all aspects of sex and sexuality – including how to use birth control to prevent unintended pregnancy and how to protect against STDs – over programs that focus solely on abstinence-only-until-marriage and the dangers of sex."

"CJ, this is a debate we don't want right now" Leo said.

"It's one that you're going to get Leo.  The press know we have a copy of the video and they'll want to know if the president has seen it."

"I would like to see it." The president said.

"NO!!" came the answer from Toby and Leo.

"Why not?"

"Sir, I don't think it would send out good signals if it were to become known that the President had watched a Porn movie first thing in the morning with his senior staffers.  It's going to look like we have nothing better to do with our time" Toby said rubbing his forehead.

"Toby I have nothing better to do this morning.  They want me in to see the NSC, just to tell me that there is nothing much going on in the world today, maybe a little troop movement here or troop movement there but nothing too much too get worried about.  Here we have a group of students who have locked themselves in a school because they think there teacher has been wrongly fired.  They are standing up against an establishment that says that students should sit down and listen and learn and be damned if they take action.  They are protesting against something they believe in.  I want to see a copy of the video and I want to see it today."

"Yes sir" Toby answered.

"Don't you even think about stopping me watch this video, my wife has been gone two weeks Leo, two weeks."

"Yes sir."

"Sam!"

"Yes sir"

"I'm not saying that we're going to make any reforms to the way that Sex Education is taught in this country cause it would take an act of congress to do that and some of them are old stick in the muds, but I want you to put together a report, statistics and whatever about the whole abstinence only and teaching kids all the aspects of sex."

"Yes Sir"

"CJ, if you're not too busy give Sam a little help with this."

Toby looked at the president with a look that said you're crazy to even think about this.

"You got something to say Toby?"

"Sir, I just don't think we need this discussion right now."

"I think it's too late for that"

"What about me sir?"  Josh said looking for something to do.

"Go talk to Donna and tell her that her sister can't just assume that the President is going to get to hear about something she's not happy about just cause her sister works in the Whitehouse."

"Yes sir and thank you"

The senior staffers turned and left the oval office, some were happy and others not so much.  Leo stayed behind and watched the president shuffling papers in his desk.

"You got a problem?"  The President said looking over his glassed at Leo.

"No, but I think your going to have a few problems when word gets out about this"

The President laughed and watched Leo return to his office but he knew he was right.  Trouble was just around the corner.


	3. CJ and Leo Lose their cool

The press room was buzzing with news that there was a porn movie floating about the senior staff.  Some were making jokes about the situation and others were concentrating on how they could get the information they wanted out of CJ.

CJ looked into the press room and quickly pulled her head back out again.  

"You want to go in?"  Carol asked her boss

"I should but I really don't want too."  CJ replied leaning against the wall as if it were holding her up.

"I don't think they know"

"Carol, I think they know, they're laughing and joking about it and I don't know if I want answer questions about a video that I haven't seen yet."

CJ peeled herself off the wall and walked into the briefing room smiling like nothing was going on.

"Ok, folks we have a slow day today so I'll make this quick.  I'll go over what I have and then I'll take a couple of questions and we'll be done ok."  
"CJ is it true there is a porn movie being passed between members of the senior staff?" a reporter from the Chicago Sun Times asked.

CJ looked at her and smiled "I said that I would take questions after I have gone over what I have."

"So it's true then?" another reporter piped up.

"Matt, you should know better than assuming that things are true when I don't answer one of your questions."

"This is important CJ.  The public have a right to know what their tax dollars are getting used for.  I mean Whitehouse Senior Staffers watching a porn movie at 8 in the morning…"

"This is important.  More important than the President of the United States meeting with the Prime Minister of Great Britain."

"Yes" came the resounding reply for the Whitehouse Press Corp.

"Why?"  CJ asked

"Sex sells CJ" one reported replied.

"To ask Matt's question again, is it true that there is a porn movie being circulated around the Whitehouse?"  Helen asked.

CJ hung her head in defeat and sighed.  She looked across to where Carol was standing for support but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Helen, in answer to your question.  No there is not a Porn movie being circulated around the Whitehouse.  The video which is being circulated is a Sex Education Video."

"Parents in a Wisconsin town are calling it Porn!"  Matt said

"Well, I can assure you that it's not Porn!"

"Have you watched it??" Helen asked

"No, but…"  
"Then how can you say that it's not porn?  Another reporter spoke up.

God, I'm being ambushed here, CJ thought to herself.

"Because I have been reliably informed that it's not Porn."

"Has the President seen it?"

Ahh the million dollar question, she thought to herself.

"No, the president hasn't seen it, but he is aware that it exists."

"Is he going to see it?"

CJ looked to the back of the room and saw Toby entering.

"The President has made a request to see it."

"So the President is going to be watching Porn?"  Matt asked.

"Listen to me and listen good, I am not going to tell you again.  This video is not a Porn movie but a sex education tape.  Some of the senior staff have had a look at the tape and informed me that it is a well researched and put together video.  In a world where there is gratuitous sex and violence on the TV and in the Movies why is it so bad that a teacher choose to teach kids about all aspects of sex and sexuality and not focusing solely on abstinence-only-until-marriage and the dangers of sex."

"So, your saying that this administration is against teaching abstinence-only-until-marriage programmes?"  The reporter from the Chicago Sun times asked

"I didn't say that.  I gave you my opinion."

"So where does the President stand on the situation?"

"The President does believe that abstinence education needs to be looked at as part of an overall education program. He is also looking at teaching kids about all aspects of sex."

"Don't you think that if The President looks at overall sex education programmes that goes on in schools right now he's going to get a backlash from say, the Christian Right Groups and…"

"Listen, guys I haven't actually sat down and had a long conversation with the President about where he stands on this.  As for reforming the whole education package, it would take an act of congress to do that."  CJ said sounding a little irritated.  

"CJ, is there any possibility that the press can see a copy of the tape to form our own opinion about it?"  Matt asked.

"I think that can be arranged."

"CJ, is the President aware that the teacher in question has been fired and that students are protesting about it and that they are saying the President is going to step in?"  Helen asked.

"I don't think they actually said that the President is going to step in.  The little girl who mentioned the President is a niece of one of our staff and that's how the video got into out possession."

"Was the staffer Donna Moss?"

"Yes!"

"Does Donna have the ear of the President?"

"No!"

"But her boss does and …."  
"Listen to me people, the video is here in the Whitehouse and it has been looked at and the President knows about it.  Right now I don't know what the President wants to do about it.  He will get together with his advisors and then let me know somewhere down the line and then I'll let you know. That's all" CJ said picking up her papers and walking out of the press room with reporters calling after her.

Sam's office….

Sam was staring at his computer screen trying to find information on abstinence-only-until-marriage and also teaching all aspects of sex education.  So far his searches had come up with some pretty unsavoury Porn sites which he had left immediately but he had also found some useful information which he could use.

"How's it going?"  Josh asked standing at the door.

"Great.  How's Donna?"

"She's fine, glad we're not calling the tape a Porn movie anymore."  
"Her niece still staging the sit in?"

"Yeah, refusing to come out until someone listens to them."

"What about the teacher?"  
"The teachers name is Mrs Lawson and the President has requested an audience."

"Really?"  Sam said surprised.  "He watched the tape then."

"Yeah.  The President, Leo and Toby watched it and found it very entertaining."

"You know when I was at school, sex was a taboo subject.  Even in my household nobody talked about it, it was left to my friends to tell me all about it."

"I found out from my friend Ted.  He told me that if you kissed a girl you got her pregnant."  Josh said sitting opposite Sam and picking up a few papers.

"I still believe that!"  Sam said mock serious.

"Did you see the press briefing?"

"Yeah, CJ seemed to be getting up on high horse again."

"She's very passionate about some things.  I don't think this whole thing is a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?"  Sam asked looking up from his computer screen.

"This report that the President asked you to do."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a fight we can't do right now.  The re-election is just over, we're still reeling from the MS hearing and people are just beginning to believe in us again."

"Don't you think that winning another election proves that people believe in us again?"

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it Josh.  Sex education was bound to come up at some point it just so happens that it's come up now."

"Maybe."  Josh said rubbing his forehead.

"What's so wrong about teaching kids the whole truth about sex instead of just the abstinence part?"

"Listen I agree with you on all of this.  I just don't think we can get anywhere with it.  We would have to change Federal Law, we'd have to go against the Church and parents of young adults that believe that we should be teaching abstinence-only-until-marriage cause they don't want to be dealing with their kids having sex."

"I hear what your saying but there is no guarantee that if you teach kids abstinence only that they're not going to go out and have sex away.  The problem with teaching abstinence only is that kids aren't necessarily learning about other ways to protect themselves against unwanted pregnancy, STD's and HIV"

Josh stayed quiet and contemplated what Sam was saying.

"Everything ok in here"  CJ asked.

"Sure.  Nice press briefing Claudia Jean."  Josh said sarcastically, getting up from where he was sitting.

"Thank you Joshua, I appreciate that coming from someone who posts messages on an internet site which is made up by people who are mentally unstable."  CJ was not in the mood to be messed with.

"I'm leaving now."  She watched as Josh disappeared back to his office.

CJ slumped on Sam's couch and screamed into a cushion.

"Feel better?" Sam asked

"You know I just wish sometimes I could get the secret service to come in and take some of those reporters out."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal CJ, and besides you didn't do too badly."

"They just wouldn't let it lie.  They were like a pack of dogs"

"Did you give them a copy of the tape?"

"No, I'm letting them watch it in my office and Carol is serving them popcorn and drinks."  She answered sarcastically.

"You know some of your wise ass comments are probably the reason you don't get men"

"Sam, the reason I don't get men is because I work in a very high profile job that barely gives me time to scratch my own ass.  I am a wanton woman and any man would be glad to have me wise ass comments or no wise ass comments, you know if I actually got out there and looked for a man, which is not to say that I haven't been looking for a….."

"CJ!"  Sam stopped her rambling before he heard something that he didn't want to hear.

"Sorry!"

"I think we should concentrate with the job at hand."

"That was pun wasn't it"

"What was?" Sam asked confused

"Job at hand"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 Leo's Office……

"Leo?"  Margaret said coming into his office and closing the door behind her

"Yeah?"  he said looking up from the report which lay open on his desk.

"There's a Mike Munro here from the Education Department."

"Does he have an appointment?"

"No, but he says that's important and that you really need to see him."  Margaret said sounding a little preoccupied

"Margaret, is there something wrong?"  Leo asked

"Why would there be something wrong?"

"You just seem a little….antsy"

"It's just that this video that's going around it's not really porn is it?"

"No, it's not porn"

"Ok, should I show him in?"

"Who is he again?"  Leo asked confused.

"Mike Munro"

"Show him in but come back in ten minutes and say that I have a meeting to go to"

"Why?"

"Just do it Margaret!"

Margaret left his office and a few minutes later returned with Mike Munro.

"Mike, nice to meet you"  Leo said extending his hand

"Thank you Mr McGarry".

They watched as Margaret closed the door.  Leo indicated to a seat on his sofa and sat down opposite Mike.

"What can I do for you Mike?"

"Mr McGarry, I'm going to get straight to the point.  Sex Education."

"I figured as much and call me Leo."

"Mr Mc… Leo, I have been asked to come and talk to you about the Sex Education fracas that's broken out."

"I wouldn't exactly say it's a fracas, it's more like twenty students protesting against a teacher that they think has been wrongly fired."

"Leo, we hear on the grapevine that says that the President has asked Sam Seaborne to look into the situation of abstinence-only-until-marriage and teaching kids about all aspects of sex."

"Where did you hear that?"  Leo asked, knowing that there was a fight brewing here.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you have to talk the President out of this report."

"Why should I do that?"

"Cause it would only lead to a whole heap of trouble for a President that got back into office by the skin of his teeth.  Nobody wants to get into this Leo."

"It's something that needs to get looked at Mike.  Why shouldn't these kids be taught about the whole shebang about sex instead of abstinence-only."

"What did you tell your daughter about sex, Leo?"  He knew he was shooting below the belt but he tried it anyway.

"I don't think that's the point here."  Leo said trying to keep his cool

"Teaching abstinence only is the best defence, against unwanted pregnancy, STD's ."

"Best defence for who?  You know that kids that get taught the abstinence only way and then decided that they were going to have the sex anyway that they are less likely to use contraceptives when they engage in sexual activity, leaving them more vulnerable to the risks of unprotected sexual activity such as unintended pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases, including HIV/AIDS.   The best defence for kids is to learn about all aspects of sex" Leo was slowly losing his cool.

"You know, you guys are going to go over the same arguments that you went over two years ago when you were told to put the sex education report in drawer.  This is an argument that you are not going to win.  Congress would have to support you in changing the law and Congress are for teaching abstinence only.  Congress, just recently approved one quarter billion dollars in new sexuality education funding which is based on abstinence only."

"You don't need to tell me about Congress I work for the government remember."

Margaret knocked on the door.

"Yeah!"

"Leo, you have a meeting with Josh."

"Thanks Margaret.  I guess this meeting is over.  Margaret show Mr Munro out."  Leo left his office and walked towards Josh's office.


End file.
